Pelvic health for men and women is a medical area of increasing importance, at least in part due to an aging population. ‘Examples of common pelvic ailments include incontinence (fecal and urinary), pelvic tissue prolapse (e.g., female vaginal prolapse), and conditions of the pelvic floor.
Urinary incontinence can further be classified as including different types, such as stress urinary incontinence (SUI), urge urinary incontinence, mixed urinary incontinence, among others. Other pelvic floor disorders include cystocele, rectocele, enterocele, and prolapse such as anal, uterine and vaginal vault prolapse. A cystocele is a hernia of the bladder, usually into the vagina and introitus. Pelvic disorders such as these can result from weakness or damage to normal pelvic support systems.
Urinary incontinence can be characterized by the loss or diminution in the ability to maintain the urethral sphincter closed as the bladder fills with urine. Male or female stress urinary incontinence (SUI) generally occurs when the patient is physically stressed. Physical stresses that can cause urinary incontinence include jumping, coughing, sneezing and laughing to name a few.
In its severest forms, vaginal vault prolapse can result in the distension of the vaginal apex outside of the vagina. An enterocele is a vaginal hernia in which the peritoneal sac containing a portion of the small bowel extends into the rectovaginal space. Vaginal vault prolapse and enterocele represent challenging forms of pelvic disorders for surgeons. These procedures often involve lengthy surgical procedure times.
Many strategies have been implemented over the years to provide mesh implants adapted to enhance therapeutic support of the respective pelvic tissues. For instance, sling and other implant devices are known to provide support of the urethra or bladder neck in treating urinary incontinence in patients. Further, various mesh implants have been adapted to provide pelvic floor support to treat certain prolapse disorders.
While many of the above-identified methods and systems currently provide advantageous options for the treatment of SUI, or other ailments and disorders, desirable coated implant devices are needed.